Don't Sass A Paratrooper
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sunstreaker boasts that he can take on Crosshairs, but the paratrooper makes the vain mech eat his words. Tickle story! :) Done as a request for guest reviewer Curiosity. :)


**Curiosity, a guest viewer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. **

**A/N: For those that read "Bedtime Stories", which can be found on my page, here is the 'battle' between Crosshairs and Sunstreaker. :)**

* * *

**Don't Sass A Paratrooper**

Crosshairs landed on his feet after jumping over one of the obstacles, his guns spinning into his hands as he fired at some training dummies before sprinting quickly to duck behind another obstacle before quickly reloading, ready to take down the next targets. Seconds later, he sprinted out, shooting rapidly and hitting all the targets. A beeping sound caught his attention and he looked up to see his time in the training simulator was up. Standing up, he put his guns away, pleased when he saw the scores. "That was a good run," he said.

Roadbuster, who had been watching, nodded. "It was," he said. "You sure you're not a Wrecker, cause you kick butt like one."

The paratrooper chuckled. "Nah, mate, just a good shot," he said as he left the room, his coat-like armor swishing like coat tails as he walked down the hall. The femmes smiled at him.

"Hey, Cross, how about you and I have a target-practice challenge next time?" Elita-1 asked with a smile.

The green mech saluted the rose-colored femme. "I could use a challenge and I hear you're on of the best sharpshooters, ma'am," he said. "Though that's usually from your mate. His unbiased opinion, of course."

The leader of the femmes chuckled at that. "Of course, just like my unbiased opinion of him is that he's the best," she bantered back playfully.

Chuckling, Crosshairs nodded, giving the other femmes a polite nod as he walked by. One of the femmes looked ready to swoon. "He's really good," she said.

"No doubt, one of the best," said Chromia.

Sunstreaker had been passing by to go to the training room and happened to glance at the log, seeing Crosshairs' score and scoffed. "Show off," he muttered. "Bet I could take our more enemies with my one gun than his two guns."

He went through the training course, doing well and deciding to declare a match with Crosshairs later.

* * *

The next day, the paratrooper was cleaning his guns when Sunstreaker came up to him. "I saw your score in the simulator," he said. "Not bad."

"Thanks," the green mech said, curious as to why the vain twin sought him out. He soon found out.

"I bet I can take down more enemies with my one gun than you can with your two guns," Sunstreaker said.

Crosshairs looked up at him. "Oh, really?" He asked. "You think you can do so?"

"I know I can," the vain mech said confidently. "What do you say, Cross? Or are you too chicken to try?"

The green mech stood up. "You're going to eat those words, Sunny," he said, smirking as he knew the yellow mech hated being called that by anyone except his brother.

The mech glared at him. "Alright, then. Let's do it," he said.

Both walked to the simulator room and Crosshairs turned it on to automatic as both he and Sunstreaker stepped inside. "Better move it or lose it," the paratrooper said as his guns spun in his hands and he began firing at the targets that were popping up fast and furious. Sunstreaker pulled out his gun and began firing fast and furious. For about fifteen minutes, it was pure chaos as the two shot at the targets before finally the simulation ended and it showed a close score with Sunstreaker falling just behind Crosshairs by one target. "Not bad, Sunny," the paratrooper said.

The vain mech glared again. "You just got lucky on this one," he said. "I bet if we go again, I can beat you."

Crosshairs scoffed. "You couldn't take down a mech like me if you tried," he said.

Sunstreaker smirked. "Let's see if I can," he said. "Old man."

The green mech ignored the sass, knowing the vain mech was trying to get a rise out of him. "Alright," he said, getting into a fighting stance. The yellow mech did the same and they faced each other right before Sunstreaker made the first move.

The paratrooper saw the kick coming and blocked it with his arms, pushing it away as he punched out, forcing the other to duck. Another kick came at him and he grabbed it, using the momentum of the kick to make the vain mech spin around before hitting the ground. Sunstreaker grunted before doing a sweeping kick, but Crosshairs jumped over the kick, landing in a crouch before moving and pinning down his opponent, putting all of his weight on the yellow mech's legs, making it impossible for him to get up.

Sunstreaker squirmed and grunted. "Get off!" he demanded.

"Nope, not until you say I bested you," Crosshairs said, poking the vain mech's stomach with one finger.

The yellow mech flinched a little at the poke, but looked defiant. "You'll have to do better than that to get me to concede," he said sassily.

The paratrooper was getting fed up with the sassiness and attitude from his opponent and poked him in the stomach again, intent to get him to be more respectful when a sound reached his audios, a sound that was odd, but yet one he faintly recognized. He poked the stomach again, hearing the sound a bit more clearly now and a smirk came over his face. "Well, well," he said before threading his fingers together and pushing outward, cracking his knuckles. "You've just sealed your fate, Sunny."

Before the mech could berate him for that, green fingers dug, rather gently he noted, into the yellow armor, reaching the sensitivie protoform that was hidden by the armor and wires. Once the fingertips touched the protoform, Sunstreaker let out an honest-to-goodness yelp, one that made Crosshairs smirk. "Last chance to concede, Sunny," he offered.

The mech glared at him. "Yeah, right, old man," he said.

"Okay."

The yellow mech yelped again before laughter burst out of him as the green mech wiggled the fingertips of one hand against the sensitive protoform and his other hand removed the yellow stomach armor, setting it aside before both hands now went to work on the exposed protoform, ten fingers wiggling into it like no tomorrow.

Sunstreaker let out another squeal before giggling as the fingers moved to his sides, which didn't tickle as bad as his stomach, but still tickled. "Well, well, look at who giggles just like a sparkling," Crosshairs said teasingly. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sunstreaker laughed. "COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLD MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"My, my, still feeling sassy, are we?" The paratrooper asked with a chuckle. "Well then, this ought to take care of that."

Crosshairs normally would never act like this, but he was feeling rather playful at the moment, especially upon seeing how Sunstreaker couldn't stand being tickled. And deep down, he was having fun making the vain mech go crazy from the tickle torture.

He now leaned down, recalling something he had learned from watching human parents tickle their children, and blew a big raspberry right onto Sunstreaker's sensitive stomach.

A squeal that could have lifted the roof off came from the yellow mech's mouth and he squirmed to get away, but was unable to, weakened by the tickle torture. He squealed again at feeling Crosshairs gently nibbling on the protoform, which tickled so badly that Sunstreaker went into tickle paralysis, squealing as a large raspberry followed the nibbling before the green mech gave him a breather, giving him a bit to recover before again blowing raspberries into the sensitive stomach, chuckling as the yellow mech squealed with laughter before he shrieked as the raspberries turned to nibbling again. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," Crosshairs cooed at him. "You going to give me any more sass, Sunny?"

The vain mech threw his pride out the window. "OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHORRY! JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He pleaded.

The paratrooper stopped, standing up and placing one foot lightly on Sunstreaker's stomach, making the poor mech jump and look up at him pleadingly, but the green mech chuckled. "Looks like I win," he said. "But I'll keep your weakness in mind for the next time you sass me."

The yellow mech gulped, flinching when Crosshairs kneeled down and gently replaced the yellow stomach armor. Sunstreaker twitched and giggled a little as it tickled slightly, but looked relieved that the paratrooper was showing him mercy, gratefully accepting the offered hand to help him up. "Okay, you're a good fighter, but I'm going to beat your record someday," he said.

"You're welcome to try," the green mech said as they headed out. He secretly checked the control booth to the training room and found no one had logged in or come in, to which he felt relief for both himself and Sunstreaker. While he had been teaching the vain mech a lesson, he wouldn't stoop so low as to make him a laughingstock for the others' amusement.

As for Sunstreaker, he was just grateful the tickle torture was over and was ready to go relax while mentally reminding himself never to sass the paratrooper again.

* * *

**Okay, I know Crosshairs might have acted a bit OOC, but I figured that under that tough armor, he could have some fun. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
